Flowey
|-|Flowey= |-|God Flowey= Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Flowey the Flower is one of the main antagonists in Undertale. He appears first at the very beginning of the game, offering Frisk help adapting to his new environment. He teaches Frisk about LOVE and how it's shared through bullets "friendliness pellets". However, Flowey's friendly facade quickly drops, making way for his cruel disposition and "kill or be killed" philosophy. Frisk is soon saved from this encounter by Toriel, though that is certainly not the last time Flowey will rear his head. At the end of a Neutral playthrough, regardless of whether Frisk chooses to kill or spare Asgore, Flowey will appear (finishing the job if Asgore is granted Mercy) and absorb the six human souls Asgore had been keeping to break through the barrier. With this newfound power, it quickly becomes apparent that Frisk has lost the ability to SAVE and LOAD, as the flower's Determination now far surpassed even his own. Flowey reveals that he only requires one more to "become God", before attacking Frisk in an attempt to take the child's soul for his own. During an intense battle, Flowey utilizes many of his newfound powers, even using SAVEs and LOADs so he can watch Frisk die over and over again. Even when he seems to be defeated, he reveals it was all a ruse before finally attempting to kill Frisk for good, taunting the child and telling them to call out for help and see if anyone answers. Unfortunately for Flowey, the six souls hear Frisk's plea, tearing themselves from the abomination's body and draining him of all his newfound power. The option will then be granted to either kill Flowey or grant him mercy. Should the player choose to kill him, he'll flash one last evil grin before saying, "I always knew you had it in you". This does little to get rid of him, as on the next playthrough, he'll reveal he simply returns whenever the universe is reset. Alternatively, should the player choose to grant him Mercy, Flowey will repeatedly mention that he hasn't learned anything from this, telling Frisk, "I'll kill everyone you love" with a demented grin. Should you continue to grant him mercy, he'll break down, as he can't understand why you would want to spare him. Before your next playthrough, Flowey will appear and ask you to prove his "kill or be killed" philosophy wrong by going through the game without killing anyone. However, the true Pacifist ending reveals this to be just another ruse. Flowey is revealed (either through a Genocide playthrough or the Pacifist playthrough) to be the reincarnation of Asriel Dreemurr that was created when Dr. Alphys injected Determination into the flower that sprang up where he died. However, Determination being infused into a being with no soul created an entity who could not feel any sort of emotion, and after he discovered he could SAVE and RELOAD, feared no consequences. Flowey reset the world countless times, doing everything in every possible way. He saved everyone and killed everyone, won everything and lost everything. This began to bore him, until the day Frisk fell into the Underground, and Flowey discovered he'd lost all of his abilities due to Frisk's Determination being even greater than his own. Of course, this gave Flowey a wonderfully sinister idea... Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | '''At least 2-C''' Name: 'Flowey the Flower, Prince Asriel Dreemur (formerly) '''Origin: '''Undertale '''Gender: '''Formerly male, though still uses male pronouns '''Age: '''Pre-teen when killed, unknown since he became a flower '''Classification: '''Your Best Friend, Sapient Flower, Soulless being imbued with Determination, Former Prince of the Underground | God, Timeline Destroying Monstrosity '''Powers and Abilities: '''Determination, Energy Projectiles, Soul Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, Ability to SAVE and LOAD | All previous abilities to an unfathomably greater extent, Reality Warping, Can SAVE and LOAD at any point in time as opposed to specified points, Plant Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Matter Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Unknown '(While Flowey could reset timelines prior to Frisk's arrival, his LOVE would return to its starting point upon every reset, leaving him back where he started) | At least 'Multi-Universe level '(Completely overpowered Frisk's Determination, allowing him to completely obliterate Frisk's last SAVE. It should be noted that SAVEs are entire timelines, meaning he completely undid all of Frisk's progress. Created many SAVEs during his fight with Frisk, just so he could hit them if he had missed or so he could have the joy of watching Frisk die as many times as he wanted.) 'Speed: Unknown '(Though he was shown to be able to travel to pretty much anywhere in the Underground whenever he desired, first appearing in the Ruins, following Frisk through their journey, constantly appearing to Papyrus in Snowdin, and finally appearing in the passageway leading out of the Underground.) | 'Immeasurable '(In this form, Flowey possessed an almost absolute command over the fabric of space-time) '''Lifting Strength: N/A | Immeasurable Striking Strength: N/A | Immeasurable Durability: Unknown | 'At least '''Multi-Universal '(Completely unable to be significantly harmed by Frisk until the six souls began to aid them) '''Stamina: '''Unknown | Infinite '''Range: '''Universal via resets | At least Multi-Universal '''Intelligence: '''Immensely high, as Flowey has lived out nearly every possible outcome of the universe, he knows how to outsmart pretty much everyone. That is, until Frisk came along, who seems to be a variable he can never pin down. '''Weaknesses: '''Similar to Frisk, whenever a reset occurs, his LOVE and stats drop back down to their base. | Does not have full control over the six souls which power him, and someone as determined as Frisk was able to make them leave his body. '''Key: Base | God Flowey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: ' ' Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Undertale Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Reality Warpers Category:Matter Users Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Soul Users Category:Yanderes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Monsters Category:4th Wall Awareness